


【威冲】食髓知味

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 还债作*女装攻预警*极度ooc，没有逻辑，没有剧情，只有肉





	【威冲】食髓知味

神威不喜欢暗杀，这并不符合自己张扬的行事作风。

只有近距离的拳脚相接，猩红色血液在杀戮的本能驱使下从血管里激荡或迸发，从而促使疯狂分泌多巴胺的大脑毫不犹豫地剔除对软弱人性的最后一丝纵容，亲手掏出敌人温热淋漓的心脏才是强者的唯一象征。

“喂，你靠旁边一点啊，很挤哎。”身旁人冷冰冰的声音打断了神威的思绪。  
在一片浓重的黑暗中，化作仿佛就在耳边的缓慢吐息，懒散中带了点不知名的挑逗。

至少神威是这么认为的。

于是他很是臭不要脸地又凑近了些，甚至腾出一条胳膊半勾半搂地环过冲田总悟的脖子，亲昵地用自己的脸蹭了蹭对方的，很绵软的触感，又凉丝丝的，像神威爱吃的牛奶布丁。  
顺便轻巧地接住对方揍过来的拳头，晶亮的蓝色眸子在黑暗中闪了闪。

“动静太大会让外面的人听到哦~”  
说的就好像两个人在偷情一样。

冲田总悟此刻无比后悔自己在情急之下竟然脑子一抽就拉着这位宇宙级别的大麻烦钻进了衣橱。  
只是担心神威这个定时炸弹会扰乱制定好的的任务计划而已，总悟在内心拼命暗示自己，才不是因为在意他的安危，嗯，才不是那样。

外面的交谈声渐渐小了下去，总悟谨慎地将衣橱推开一条小缝，和室内清越的琴声小调也掩盖不住那淫糜的满屋春色：一位即将谢顶，大腹便便的官员正笑吟吟地端起酒杯倾倒在怀中游女裸露出的白嫩胸脯，淡黄色酒液沿着波涛汹涌的乳沟滑落，引得连连惊呼娇嗔。而另一位长着触角的蛤蟆天人正专注于眼前的烧鸡，吃得满嘴流油不亦乐乎，时不时地用沾满油脂的滑腻手掌随意摸进游女微敞的和服下摆，顺着大腿根进到更隐秘的地方。

那是冲田总悟此行的目标，暗杀交易者，并夺还幕府的机密文件。

“只要统统杀掉不就好了吗？一直躲在这里可没有用呢。”  
神威对眼前即将上演的活春宫没有丝毫兴趣，以前在吉原见得多了也就麻木了，他只关心什么时候才能从这个促狭隐僻的空间里放出来杀个痛快。  
“打草惊蛇懂不懂，蠢货。”  
面对总悟毫不留情的辱骂，神威只是无谓地笑笑，这是只属于他的警察先生的特权，要是换做别人，估计早已身首异处了吧。

不过。

神威低头看了看警察先生的侧脸，没有情绪的红色双眸像宝石一样漂亮，值得用世界上最名贵的珠宝盒好好珍藏，紧抿的唇线透着浅浅的樱色，让人想一口咬上去。

兴许再待一会也不错。

神威这样想着，焦躁的心情也平稳了些，头顶的呆毛也愉快地摇晃起来，他把下巴搁在警察先生的栗色发顶，整个人的重量都放在警察先生的后背上，霸道又坏心眼地把冲田总悟圈在自己的怀里，让他动弹不得。  
意外的，没有得到拒绝。  
鼻间充斥着冲田总悟的味道，淡淡的，很好闻，像米饭。

神威最喜欢米饭了，总悟知道吗？

仿佛听到了内心的真实声音，总悟一脸嫌弃地抬手去拽神威的辫子，威胁道：“再性骚扰我就用菊一文字给你剃个光头。”“总悟好凶啊。”神威歪头笑着告饶，力度却分毫不减，总悟被勒得有点缺氧，扒拉了两下神威的胳膊，未果，原本平淡的语调也添了愠怒：“请问雷枪大人是想让我拿着你的人头回去交差吗？”头顶传来神威从鼻子里发出的嗤笑声：“那要看总悟有没有这个本事了。”

总悟强压住灵魂深处因神威赤裸裸的挑衅之辞所激起的好战因子，因为目标终于开始有所动作了，收网之际决不允许任何懈怠和疏漏。

神威见警察先生没再搭理自己，而是专心致志地透过衣橱的缝隙观察外面的情况，也饶有兴致地凑过去看。酒过三巡，只见那官员和天人都喝得有些醉了，嘴巴也失了把门的，什么幕府的八卦内幕小道消息桃色新闻都乱说一气，还夹杂着对幕府走狗真选组等人的亲切问候，问候祖上十八辈的那种。  
神威忍笑得辛苦，肩膀跟着抖动个不停，那些个喜欢胡编乱造的倒霉玩意把真选组一番队队长冲田总悟形容成年纪轻轻就借色上位的男婊子，还扬言哪天要尝尝他屁股的销魂滋味，合着还是正太控，真变态呢。  
不过身边的警察先生倒是淡定地很，呼吸平稳神色如常，眉头都不皱一下，大概是已经想好他们不久后的惨烈死相了吧，神威这时候倒是有点佩服起总悟身为警察的那份永远镇定自若的职业操守了。

总悟屏息等了很久，自动过滤掉那些不堪入耳的垃圾信息，也没能获取多少有用的情报，耐心被磨掉了大半，来自神威隔着衣物紧紧贴住自己所传递过来的热度却愈发彰显着存在感，兴许是这窄小的密闭空间让流动的空气近乎停滞而带来的错觉，某种暧昧的气息在两人间似有若无地浮现出来。

心脏毫无征兆地躁动起来，咚咚咚的狂跳不止，几乎要跃出胸腔。  
总悟的脑袋无比清楚地意识到，这绝对不是出于对敌人的惧怕。  
而是……他不愿再继续想下去了。

“警察先生，你在害怕吗？”嘴唇与耳廓的轻微触碰让总悟猝不及防地抖了一下，皱眉瞪回去的时候却对上神威含笑的眼睛，好像能洞察人心似的，既美丽、又危险。  
“我为什么要害怕。”只消片刻的失神过后，总悟从容不迫地用问句回答道。  
在一片浓稠得化不开的黑暗中，总悟感受到对方用指尖点了点自己的胸膛，毫不掩饰语气中仿佛戳穿世间最虚假的谎言后的快意——  
“可是你这里，跳得很快哦。”

大脑宕机的总悟还没组织好回击的句子，外面突兀地一声陶瓷砸落在地面的脆响成功地帮他暂时脱离了目前的窘境。  
“一个个都干什么吃的，连个酒都倒不好？弄脏了金蟾大人的衣裳你们卖十年身都赔不起！都给老子滚蛋！”因为游女在倒酒时不小心洒落了些许，怒不可遏的秃头官员便趁着酒劲大发雷霆，不仅扫落了桌子上的名贵瓷器，还借着由头把屋内的人全都赶了出去，一旁的金蟾看出了他的用意，也板起脸来陪着演戏。  
“啧啧，酒品真差。”虽然嘴上这样调侃着，神威和总悟却默契十足地交换了一个眼神。  
大鱼终于有了上钩的迹象，眼看那天人准备拿出藏在榻榻米下的保险箱，而秃头官员也在衣袖里摸索着什么，总悟却按住神威急不可耐欲冲破衣橱的肩膀，压低了声音说道：“神威，帮我个忙。”  
“春雨的海盗从不做赔本生意，”神威在微微怔愣后粲然一笑“报酬？”  
“你刚才的问题的答案。”总悟躲开神威灼热的视线，他其实并不能确定这个条件对于神威来讲有几成的诱惑力。  
换句话来讲，他并不知晓神威对自己是否抱有同样的感情。

同样热烈、肮脏却难以自持的欲念。

“这算表白吗？”纯情的夜兔思索了一会。  
“屁。”纯情的警察真的很想撬开对方的脑壳看看里面是不是只装了米饭。

  
“成交，不过总悟可不能反悔哦。”  
“那是自然。”  
“那么需要我做什么呢？”  
“…………”  
“总悟你的眼神变得好吓人。”  
“是你的错觉。”

  
屋内正马上要进行的“犯罪活动”在一串急促的敲门声中被迫中止，秃头官员和蛤蟆天人匆匆忙忙地藏起“罪证”，没好气地朝门外吼道：“什么人！”  
并没有等到对方的回应，秃头官员刚想起身查看情况，和室的纸门便被大力地拉开，在看清这位不速之客的面容后，屋内的两人被震撼得呆愣了许久。  
白如羊脂玉般细腻的皮肤，如瀑般散下的樱粉色长发，一双澄澈如海的碧蓝双眸楚楚动人，衬着本就清秀姣好的五官更加精致漂亮。热情似火的酒红色高叉旗袍包裹住曼妙的身姿，除了胸部有点平坦以外，两条修长的腿下隐藏的风光亦使人浮想联翩。那美娇娘也不说话，只是冲着已经看直眼的两人浅浅一笑，倾国倾城，犹如一碗迷魂汤，当头浇下去，迷醉至幻，神魂颠倒。

咔嚓。

微小得不易察觉的手机拍照声在身后响起，神威费了半天功夫才做好的心理建设终于全线崩塌，脑补出警察先生那副恶作剧得逞的嘚瑟样，想要扭断面前人脖子的念头便更加急迫。

但不行，总悟嘱咐过的，要留活口。

那终于缓过劲儿来的官员一边猥琐地笑着一边把神威往自己身边揽，神威嘴角勉强扯出僵硬的笑容，顺从地靠过去给他们酌酒，趁其不备将藏在内衬里的蒙汗药一股脑倒了进去。

够一头大象睡三天的量，这种剂量换做人类姑且能撑个三天就可以准备后事了。  
反正这点时间也足够警察先生用来审问了吧，他房间里的刑具不是很丰富嘛。

若不是为了极具诱惑力的报酬，神威才不愿干这类自己向来看不起的勾当，他默默在脑内想象着冲田总悟的裸体并把他翻来覆去的先【哔——】后【哔——】了一百次，才稍微缓解了恶心的感觉。

“这位……美人怎么称呼呀？”官员喝得醉醺醺的，全然将正事抛到脑后，咸猪手搭上了神威圆润的肩头，色情地轻轻揉捏着。神威只是摇摇头，向对方展示了自己缠着绷带的脖子，金蟾见到此景却了然地笑了。之前某星球的天人犯罪组织最喜欢从地球掠夺漂亮姑娘回去做人体实验，过程中出现意外事故的“残次品”就会通过地下黑市卖给烟花巷柳或者有慕残癖的官僚、贵族，榨干她们作为“实验体”的最后一丝价值。  
当然，金蟾的地下室里也栓了好几个这样的地球女子，只是姿色容貌都远远比不上面前的这位。

神威的一言一行，皆是冲田总悟的意思。幕府下达的指令的确是“全部暗杀”不假，而但凡涉及到天人的案子则多半会被压下作罢，这次反倒蹊跷得令冲田总悟起了疑心，幕府急于求成的态度更像在遮掩什么。真选组先前有好几起地球女子失踪事件因为没有实质性进展皆成了悬案，不是顺着情报源查着查着线索突然断掉，就是好不容易搜寻到的证人因为“意外事故”而身亡，连幕府都派人来警告真选组不要插手，莫不是与此事有着藕断丝连的关系？  
神威脖子上的绷带本来是总悟顾忌他作为男人标志的喉结，但根据刚才金蟾嘴角浮现的意味深长的笑容来看，可谓是歪打正着，得来全不费工夫。  
本来总悟只需要静候药物起效，然后将失去行动能力的目标捆起来带回真选组即可，但他没有料想到的是那秃头官员简直是色欲蒙心，竟妄图把神威直接摁倒在地行苟且之事……

显然，神威也不是什么善茬儿。

只听屋内“嗷啊”一声凄厉的惨叫，待总悟利剑出鞘冲进和室时，“真选组例行检查”还没喊出口，那官员已经倒地口吐白沫抽搐不止。肥硕的身躯以一个诡异的姿势扭曲着，右边袖口下空空荡荡，半截胳膊掉落在金蟾面前，鲜血喷溅得到处都是，吓得金蟾瑟瑟发抖，缩成一团，倒真像只蛤蟆了。  
总悟无奈地看向神威，后者笑眯眯地举起双手，一副“威威不知道不关威威的事”的无辜模样，让总悟更加火大。他知道神威下手向来没个轻重，不过要是真把那官员杀了这美人计也白费了。  
神威此时正仿佛一切都事不关己地坐在桌子上，悠闲地晃荡着光溜溜的两条腿，这种胯下生风的感觉还真不适应呢。  
总悟从官员怀里找到了文件，眼疾手快地朝窗户的方向掷出菊一文字，将想要跳窗逃跑的金蟾牢牢钉在一侧的墙壁上。  
总算是解决了一件麻烦事，总悟给山崎打了个电话让他带人来收拾现场，挂了电话，总悟目光沉沉地注视着依旧穿着女装的神威，心情不免复杂。  
说实话，这家伙长得是真不赖。

神威的笑是把淬了毒的刀，战斗时，碧蓝的眼瞳眯起，嘴角扬起一个恰到好处的弧度，若稍不留意被那充满欺骗性的“友善”微笑所迷惑，下一秒你就会为此付出惨痛的生命代价，轻则尸首分离，重则挫骨扬灰。  
两人自从飞船一战便结下孽缘，冲田总悟不得不承认神威是他遇到过的最棘手的敌人之一，当时以命相搏的惊险与汹涌难耐的杀念还如烙印般镌刻在身体的每一个细胞中，右手的贯穿伤依旧隐隐作痛，留下了醒目的暗红色疤痕，就像是神威在冲田总悟身上留的专属标记一样。  
每每发作起来，总悟已经分辨不清那份对杀戮的莫名渴望到底是本性的驱使还是源于神威的致命吸引。  
既令人作呕，又欲罢不能。

——我们是同类。

撑伞蹲在船桅，橘发少年飞扬的发辫在记忆中依然清晰得刺目，总悟恍然地伸出手去，只抓到一片随风飘散的虚无。

“发呆会暴露破绽哟，我的警察先生。”  
清亮的少年声线中带了几分调笑的意味，总悟蓦地回神，自己已经在不知不觉中抬手抚上神威的脸颊，两人凑得极近，鼻尖相对，是个适合接吻的距离。  
总悟脑子里乱七八糟地这么想着，扯过神威的衣领便利落地亲了上去。  
牙齿磕到嘴唇，散发出浓郁的甜腥味儿，神威因讶异而睁大的眼睛里闪过异样的情绪，但很快被熊熊燃烧的征服欲填满。他扣住总悟的后脑勺，前倾身子压向对方，火热的舌互相较劲儿似的纠缠不休，溢出嘴角的津液已经无暇顾及，化作暧昧的银丝肆意滴落在颈边。此时此刻，如何用粗暴原始的方式掠夺彼此有限的空气倒成了有趣的课题。已然分不清是接吻还是撕咬，但疼痛只会引起更强烈的兴奋，神威紧紧箍在总悟腰间的手则伸向他的腰带。  
吻得过于忘情，在神威隔着内裤重重揉搓那挺翘的臀丘时，总悟才浑身一僵，随后剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“神威……你他妈在做什么……混蛋！”  
唇上火辣辣的感觉烧灼着总悟所剩无几的理智，神威这厮刚才对自己又亲又咬的，让自己被迫蹭了一嘴属于唇膏的釉红，脑袋都还是懵的。神威充满性暗示的行为显然是对总悟的屁股很有想法，可问题是，他可没想过要做下面那个。  
开玩笑，他冲田总悟是何许人也，即将在未来干掉副长坐拥真选组帝国的抖s皇帝冲田三世，居然还有不怕死的敢觊觎他的屁股？

哦他忘了，神威不仅不怕死，还乐于在自己的雷区疯狂起舞，旋转跳跃不停歇。

“都怪总悟太热情了呀……”牙齿轻轻拉扯着脆弱的耳垂，用刻意压低的嗓音发出呓语般的叹息，又麻又痒的奇妙感觉让总悟受了蛊惑一般顺从地被神威拉起右手，举到唇边，粉色的舌尖在刚愈合不久的伤痕处色气地打着转儿，恶意地反复舔舐，湿气沾满了掌心。  
总悟像被烫到了一样猛地抽回手，刚才的羞赧被愤怒替代，他几乎没有思考便朝着神威的要害狠狠揍去，神威侧身躲过，也没急着还手，而是委委屈屈地望着总悟，用小鹿斑比似的纯真眼神打出最赤（不）裸（要）裸（脸）的直球：“你把我亲硬了，得负起责任。”

总悟翻了个白眼，视线下移，那旗袍的下摆果然被顶起来一块，显得十分诡异。

神威瞥了一眼被吓到目瞪口呆的金蟾，他可没有乐意让别人围观自己和警察先生酱酱酿酿的恶趣味，遂一蹲身子从下方抄起总悟的双腿，以公主抱的羞耻姿势向隔壁的空房间走去。趁警察先生还没来得及反抗时快准狠的用自己的嘴堵住了对方的嘴，灵活的舌裹挟着热度，舔到极度敏感的上颚时，会收获总悟呜呜嗯嗯的一连串压抑在喉间的呻吟，死死拽住神威后衣襟的力度也弱了许多，总悟几乎破罐子破摔地放弃了抵抗，任由神威继续惩戒似的粗暴亲吻。

一片混乱，大脑无法思考。  
在因情欲而做出诚实反应的淫荡身体面前，任何言语都是是贫瘠的。

脱到衬衫的时候，神威终于没了耐心，随意地大力一扯，崩掉了好几颗纽扣。总悟仰面被神威压着，心疼地盯着那散落一地的纽扣。暴露在空气中的乳头带着凉意，随后被含进火热的口腔。粗糙的舌面擦过敏感的乳尖，锋利的犬齿也乐此不疲地来回磨挲，胀痛和酥麻的奇异交织让总悟忍不住皱眉，试图闭上眼忽略那种自己身为男人而不想承认的快感，却反而更加沉溺其中。  
乳头被吮吸得红肿，突突地刺痛着，总悟推了推埋在自己胸口的神威，情欲难耐地小声提醒道：“左，左边也……”  
“唔？左边也想要了吗？”神威嘴里发出了含糊不清的咕哝声，听得总悟想就地挖个坑把自己埋了。  
然后总悟左边的乳头便惨遭蹂躏，神威毫不怜惜地用手指捻捏戳刺乳腺的位置，还天真地问道：“听阿伏兔说哺乳期的女人就是这样疏通乳孔的，所以我可以喝到总悟的奶了吗？”  
“你做梦。”总悟尽量让自己的语气显得更冷漠无情一点，但不住颤抖的身体和染上情潮的脸颊却丝毫没有说服力。  
总悟突然觉得，土方先生还是有优点的，起码不会教给自己这些乱七八糟的东西。  
神威表示很遗憾，不能产奶就没法喂养强大的小孩了呢。  
【喂喂大威威同学请清醒一点，这不是abo设定，不能生小孩的】

当最隐秘的穴口被突然造访时，总悟又痛得想骂人了，他还没答应让神威在上面呢。  
“好啦好啦，一会儿就不痛了。”神威安慰地吻去总悟眼角渗出的生理泪水，警察先生在这时候露出的脆弱一面只有自己能独享的感觉真好呢。  
手指坚定而缓慢地开拓着艰涩紧致的甬道，层叠的媚肉紧紧绞住入侵者，阻力重重。  
“你是发情的野猪吗我说，你躺着让我上一次试试。”来自后穴被侵犯的疼痛折磨着脆弱的神经，额头覆了薄薄一层汗水，总悟整个人像刚从水里捞出来一样汗津津的，连骂人的气势都削弱了许多。蹙眉瞪过去，酒红色眼瞳被笼上了朦胧的雾气，反倒更显娇嗔。  
神威把人搂紧了些，摸出刚才从隔壁顺来的酒壶，以醇香的酒液充当润滑剂，顺流畅的腰线倾倒下去，直流入股间娇嫩温软的穴口。辛辣的灼烧感愈演愈烈，液体倒灌进穴腔所产生的羞耻感让总悟几乎崩溃地咬住神威的左肩，泄愤似的留下两排带着血痕的清晰牙印：“你他妈……别玩了……”  
“不行呢，”神威探进去第三根手指，不知疲倦地在他穴里翻搅，模拟着性交的动作，不间断的抽插间带出金黄色的酒液，顷刻间酒香四溢。  
“不做好扩张的话待会痛的也是你哦。”  
“你还好意思说，不如你乖乖把屁股撅起来……操！”  
毫无征兆的进入让总悟猛地扬起脖颈，脱口而出的粗鄙之语也被神威的吻堵了回去。如同被从中间劈开一般的撕裂痛苦让总悟几欲逃开，却被神威钳住腰身，仗着体力和体位的绝对优势，浅尝辄止的火热性器势如破竹般朝更深处进发。

痛，快痛死了，总悟恍然地盯着头顶的那盏镶满名贵钻石的琉璃灯，正随着他的摆动幅度而摇摇欲坠。  
眼前的实景也虚幻起来，扭曲的视野里跳跃着无数色彩斑斓的光点，覆着自己身上的神威依旧是一袭鲜艳亮眼的火红色旗袍，怪异又美艳，深埋在自己后穴内的欲望却粗硬得惊人。

像被女人操了一样。  
总悟混沌的大脑里只剩了这一个想法。

神威不知疲倦地挺动着下身，青紫的性器沾着透明的黏液，在泥泞得不成样子的后穴进进出出，操得总悟哆哆嗦嗦地呻吟着，痛过之后便是奇异的酥痒，他情不自禁地攀上神威的脖子，渴望他动得更快一些。

不知被操到哪个敏感点，总悟极短促地“啊”了一声，雪白的臀肉一缩一缩的，穴眼夹得神威隐隐发痛，差点缴枪。腿间原本萎靡的性器也有抬头的趋势，神威慷慨地腾出手去握住那湿热的前端，上下撸动着，剧烈的快感让总悟口中含着的呻吟也变了调子，他夹紧双腿簌簌发抖，像过了电般瘫在神威怀里，错乱的呼吸伴着胸膛也剧烈起伏着：“不，不要……不要碰……嗯啊，再，再快点……”  
“到底要还是不要啊，说清楚点呐。”神威蓄满了精液的阴囊此时又热又涨，他继续大力地冲撞着总悟敏感的穴心，不断的破开被粘膜包裹的脆弱肠壁，直操得警察先生张大了嘴巴却只能发出模糊的哭吟。

“神威，神威，神威。”总悟现在什么也做不到，只能大敞着两条腿如荡妇般承欢，胡乱地抓挠男人的后背，不停地喊着他的名字。

“嗯，想射了吗？”总悟动情的声音让神威很是受用，他用拇指堵住不停淌水的阴茎顶端，无法射精的急迫促使总悟更主动地贴紧神威，而凶狠的性器更像刑具一般无情地一次次贯穿狭小湿软的穴腔，将其操成了烂熟的浆果色。  
“放开……让，让我射……”总悟被神威捞进怀里操得上下颠簸，连呻吟声都被撞得支离破粹。穴内被阳物塞得满满当当，神威的每一次抽插都深得彻底，几乎要把总悟的五脏六腑都一并捣烂，时而又温情款款地附身啄吻总悟的眉心，鼻尖和嘴唇，仿佛在给这场疯狂的交媾提供正当的理由。

“你喜欢我吗，总悟？”神威难得用了很认真的语气，总悟茫然地看他一眼，依旧蓝得明媚的双眸像个无底的漩涡，差点把总悟的七魂六魄都吸进去。  
“你说什么鬼话……快放开我……唔啊！”话音未落神威便狠撞了数下，捣得穴眼不住地收缩颤抖。随着体液的激荡声，骚水混着白精源源不断的淌出来，嘴上还在逞强的总悟终于在神威强势的猛攻下宣告投降。  
“喜欢，我喜欢你，行了吧……快他妈放开！”总悟终于屈服地吻住神威，还恶狠狠地咬破了他的唇肉。  
得到满意答复的神威依言松开了禁锢，射精的畅快比不过后穴被操得软烂带来的灭顶快感，总悟哭抖着被神威按住灌了满满一肚子浓稠的浊精，而自己饱胀许久的前端也射个不停，直到只能流出几滴稀薄的黏液为止。  
高潮过后的生理性抽搐让总悟脱力的软倒在神威怀里，几乎要昏死过去，而神威的那活儿还插在里面不肯出来，于是怒不可遏地剐了他一眼：“还没做够吗？”  
声音又涩又哑，吓了总悟一跳。  
神威看到总悟肿得跟兔子一样红的眼睛，赤裸的身体遍布着青青紫紫的吻痕，只觉得他的警察先生今天格外可爱，连发脾气都是可爱的。  
“刚才那个，我还想听一遍。”  
“哈？”  
“就是那个呀，”神威头顶的呆毛愉快地晃了晃，他舔吻着总悟后颈的汗，笑得很满足“就是刚才总悟一直紧紧抱着我说‘神威威你好棒，我喜欢你’……”  
“前半句你自己加上的吧混蛋！”  
“啊咧，才没过多久就拔吊无情吗总悟君？”神威表示很受伤。  
“拔吊无情是什么鬼，还有我怎么可能喊你‘神威威’啊恶心死了……你怎么又硬了？！”  
面对总悟的一脸惊恐，神威只是舔了舔混着血味的下唇，然后重新压倒了他的警察先生。

【抛锚啦，后面没有啦】


End file.
